Gateway To Sanity
by White Tiger Girl
Summary: Syaoran gets into another fight on school grounds. He is punished by having to visit a girl in a mental institude......
1. Default Chapter

Title: Gateway To Sanity  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG13 for language and violence  
  
White Tiger Girl: Not much to say really. I just got bored and started to write this.  
  
Chapter 1 The Punishment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Xiao Lang! Why must you always be so difficult!?" Yelan yelled at her only son. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Xiao Lang." Yelan sighed and sat down.  
  
Syaoran was once again in trouble for fighting on school ground but worst of all, it was during school hours in front of lots of teachers. Getting caught was inevitable but Syaoran didn't care.  
  
"Just one little comment can set you off like a time bomb. You need to learn some patience." Yelan said strictly. Syaoran just stood there staring away not even caring what his mother had to say.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" All the birds flew away and Syaoran's hand was now covering the red mark on his cheek. Rage grew in him but restrained himself. She was right he did have an anger problem.  
  
"Xiao Lang! You haven't heard a single word I have said to you." Yelan paused letting everything set in her son's hot head. "I am going to have you volunteer at the mental institute and help someone."  
  
"What?! You got to be kidding me! In there with those psychos?" Syaoran yelled at his mother. His rage now building inside of him.  
  
"You will learn patience there and you will do it!" Yelan didn't like Syaoran's tone of voice. "You shouldn't be yelling at your mother. You will be there every other day after school and on Saturdays." Her voice got gentler. "And they are not psychos. They are just mislead by sociality."  
  
"Same thing." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"I found a nice young girl and you will be visiting her and for those day you are there, she is your responsibility. I expect to hear good things from there. I don't want to find she is dead." Yelan stood up and walked away.  
  
"Can life get any worst?" Syaoran said just as the phone rang and a servant walked in.  
  
"Sir, there is a phone call for you from Mr. Hiiragizawa (A/N: did I spell that right?) on line one."  
  
Syaoran glared at the poor servant. She cringed in fear. "Alright you can leave." Syaoran pick up the phone. "What Eriol?"  
  
"Just wanted to know how it went. How bad is it?" Eriol said in the other line.  
  
"Well I'll be spending some days after school in a mental institute." Syaoran said.  
  
"Is it that bad that your mother thinks you're insane?" Eriol tried to hide his laugh but failed.  
  
"No you dim wit. I have to take care of this insane girl."  
  
"Ah I see. Hey can I come over?"  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever. Where are you right now."  
  
"Right here." Come a voice in the doorway. Syaoran rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. Eriol turned off his phone.  
  
"What was the point of calling and asking if you were already over here?" Syaoran began to walk to his room and Eriol followed.  
  
"I felt like it. Wow what happened to your cheek?" Eriol pointed to the red hand mark on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Mind your own business Eriol." Syaoran didn't even looked at Eriol and entered into his large room.  
  
"I see. You weren't paying attention to her so she hit you right?" Eriol smirked "and you just stood there until she left."  
  
"Shut up Eriol or I might just hurt you." Syaoran sat in front of his computer.  
  
Eriol walked over to Syaoran's stereo and turned to a station then got a chair, turned it around and sat next to Syaoran. "I'm not making fun of you or anything though."  
  
Syaoran logged on msn messenger (I might be using this more often in this fic) and instantly a window opened up.  
  
Did you know that people used to hang from their fingers as a form of punishment? says,  
  
Hey Syaoran. Saw the fight today. It was sweet and Jun Sui deserved it. What are you doing?  
  
Little Wolf says,  
  
Hey Yamazaki. Not doing anything important. Eriol's with me right now. Whats up?  
  
Did you know that people used to hang from their fingers as a form of punishment? says,  
  
Well I was thinking that tomorrow we could all go out to the beach. I still can't believe you don't have a girl friend yet.  
  
Eriol chucked reading over Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
Little Wolf says,  
  
I can't. I have to do something afterschool every other day for awhile.  
  
Did you know that people used to hang from their fingers as a form of punishment? says, Too bad man. What about Eriol? I think Tomoyo is coming.  
  
Syaoran looked over at Eriol. He nodded his head.  
  
Little Wolf says,  
  
Yeah he can come.  
  
Just then another window popped up.  
  
I love my Eriol-kun says,  
  
IS ERIOL THERE!?! I TRIED CALLING HIS CELL BUT IT WASN'T ON!!!!  
  
Little Wolf says,  
  
Yeah Tomoyo he's here.  
  
Syaoran sighed and got off his chair as Eriol got on his chair.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yeah so I know I still have to update the rest of my stories but I can't think of anything.  
  
Syaoran: More like lazy.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Shut up Syaoran or I'll put you in the hospital!  
  
Syaoran: -_- Yeah sure. Whatever you say.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok so if you like this please review! 


	2. What Does Destiny Have In Stored?

Title: Gateway To Sanity  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG13 for language and violence  
  
White Tiger Girl: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to take forever to update. I've been really busy. Nothin really to say here but sorry.  
  
Syaoran: White Tiger Girl does not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 2: What Does Destiny Have In Stored?   
  


* * *

  
"Hello how my I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see a patient. Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
"Oh yes! I was told someone was going to see her today. She's a very nice girl and I'm sure you'll like her. She's a bit shy though but............"  
  
"Ok I get it." Syaoran said beginning to be impatient.  
  
"Yes, well here is her file with everything you need to know about her and she is on room 245 on floor 2." She smiled sweetly and pointed to the elevator. Syaoran got on and went to the 2nd floor. He found her room and walked in and saw a girl sitting in the corner.  
  
"Doctor I don't want to............" She began but was cut off.  
  
"I'm not a doctor." Syaoran said in a clam but unfriendly voice. Her head snapped up instantly at his voice and got up and faced Syaoran. She wore all white and had a soft face like an angel. Her face soften and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sakura who might you be?" Sakura walked toward him until they were mere inches from. "And I'm sorry for think you were a doctor."  
  
"I'm Li, Xiao Lang. I'll be visiting you every other day." Syaoran sounded very emotionless.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to volunteer to help the people here." Sakura smiled more.  
  
"I'm not here to volunteer. This is my punishment. I have better things to do other than come to this insanity institute."  
  
"Oh." Sakura was a bit disappointed knowing that he did specially come. "Why don't you sit down for a bit." Sakura brought him to a chair and she sat on the bed.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Syaoran didn't know why but he felt comfortable around her and he didn't even know her.  
  
"Well I'm 17 and I'm going to be 18 in April. My birthday is April 1. My blood type is A. My favorite color is pink. My favorite food is rice omelets and noodles. When I was in school I was a cheerleader. My favorite subject is always P.E but I really bad in math."  
  
After a few minutes of talking Syaoran finally spoke. Something bothered him.  
  
"Why are you here? You sound like a normal High School student." Syaoran knew he shouldn't have said that as soon as he said that the luster in Sakura's eyes disappeared. She looked out the window as if all answers were there.  
  
"I'm insane." That was all she said and it sounded like she was confused.  
  
"You don't seem insane. Who said you were?" Syaoran knew not to push the issue any farther but was too curious.  
  
"I put myself in here. I know I'm insane. The doctors think so too." Sakura voice was now dull.  
  
"How is it that you are insane?" Syaoran said in a soft voice. A tear ran down Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I see ghost." That was all she said before someone came in.  
  
"Visiting hours are almost up. You're going to have to leave."  
  
"Well Xiao Lang I hope to see you soon." Sakura said trying her best to smile.  
  
"Just call me Syaoran."  
  
"That's Japanese isn't? Have you been there?"  
  
"Yeah I love it there. I go there ever summer. It's like my home away from home. You're from Japan aren't you?" Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran smiled back. "Well I'll be back two days from now." Sakura waved goodbye as he walked away.  
  
"Good bye......Syaoran."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* White Tiger Girl: Well that's the end of that! Sorry it's so short but unfortunately I lost the original and I had to redo this from scratch. I hope it was ok. I'll update some other time. Bye and don't forget to leave a review. The more I get the fast I will update. 


	3. Withnessing The Unbelievable

Title: Gateway To Sanity  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG13 for language and violence  
  
White Tiger Girl: Hiya!! *clears throat* I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! Well that's all I hafta say.  
  


* * *

  
Eriol: White Tiger Girl does not own CCS or any of the characters. *mumbles* thank god too.  
  
White Tiger Girl: *whack  
  


* * *

  
Eriol: @_@ purdy stars.....  
  
Chapter 3 Witnessing the Unbelievable  
  


* * *

  
Syaoran was walking down the hallway toward Sakura's room. He opened her door.  
  
"NO STOP!! GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!" Sakura screamed. She was holding her head and screaming. Tears started to emerge from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran dropped his backpack and ran over to Sakura. He hugged her tightly and tried to calm her. This was the first time he saw Sakura like this. It has been probably a month or so.  
  
Sakura's screams soon stopped but she was still shaking and sobbed quietly in Syaoran's shirt. He walked her over to her bed and made her sit.  
  
"Shhh it's ok now Sakura" Ever since the first few visits, Syaoran and Sakura created a bond together. Sakura made Syaoran feel something special.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked as Sakura stopped her sobbing.  
  
"I saw it." She sniffed and buried her face in his chest. "I saw another ghost. He wanted something............."  
  
"What did he want?" Syaoran asked closing his eyes.  
  
"He wanted......" Sakura paused starting to shake even more. "He wanted me....."  
  
Syaoran knew this was way Sakura was in here. It was because she 'thinks' she can see ghost when there really wasn't. But Syaoran couldn't help and believe her.  
  
~~~~School  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Syaoran! Wassup?" Eriol asked with his hand around Tomoyo's waist.  
  
"Nothing much..." Syaoran wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone.  
  
"Lets go to club tonight. Up for it Syaoran?" Eriol asked He looked over at Syaoran wondering if he was coming.  
  
"Nah. I got plans for today." Syaoran recently switched from every other day to everyday after school because Sakura needed him. The doctors said he was a huge help but he didn't care about that. He cared about Sakura.  
  
"Oh I see." Eriol smirked. "You got a girl huh? About time too."  
  
"No I don't have a girlfriend or nothing. I'm just busy..."  
  
"Ok whatever." Eriol said as he walked off with Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran walked the rest of the way to the mental institute. He haven't felt like doing anything lately but go see Sakura. He knew he felt something for the emerald eyed beauty.  
  
"Hello Mr. Li nice to see you again. Sakura's in her room."  
  
"Thanks." That was all he said as he went to Sakura's room. It was like a routine now and he didn't even need to think about it. His feet took him there instantly. He took off his backpack and threw it next to the door. Like so many times before he opened the door but he felt something wrong. It was a cold chill down his spine.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" He instantly knew something was wrong. Sakura whimpered. "You see another ghost huh?" He turned and was he saw scared him to hell. He gasp and couldn't believe what he saw. His words where stuck in his throat. He couldn't get the words out. He swallowed hard and started to speak.  
  
"Sakura............." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* White Tiger Girl: I'm sorry for the long wait and sorry it's so short.  
  
Cast: *brings out a cake* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
White Tiger Girl: Awwww. Thanks guys. *clears throat* anyway this is my gift from me to you for my birthday so leave me a review for my b-day gift ^_^ 


	4. Back To Normal Life

Title: Gateway To Sanity  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG13 for language and violence  
  
White Tiger Girl: It was spring break n I didn't feel like updating. I hope some of you guys are still with me ^^;; Some of you guys guessed what Syaoran saw and some of you guys must be really smart cuz you got it.  
  
Cast: *sigh* White Tiger Girl doesn't own CCS  
  
Chapter 4 Back To Normal Life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura......." He saw it float around until it disappeared. "Sakura I see it too." He shivered slightly and shook his head to confirm he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Sakura looked up at him teary eyed.  
  
"What?" She said quietly.  
  
"I saw it too. Sakura I don't think you see it in your head." He hugged her tightly. "I don't think you're crazy." It was the first time someone has said that to her, even she thought she was insane. "I think you're gifted." He kissed her lightly on her head.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you've just been with me too long." Sakura said softly but hoping Syaoran might have been right.  
  
"Sakura do you want me to take you out? Do you truly believe you belong here? I don't but if you want to stay you can. I'm not gonna make you leave if don't feel its right. I can give you a second chance at normal life and at the same time help you." Syaoran said with sincerity.  
  
"Really Syaoran? Are you going to do that for me?" Sakura got teary eyed again in happiness. "Oh Syaoran!" Sakura gave Syaoran a big hug. Syaoran knew what Sakura's decision was and he was happy about it too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad they let me take you with me. Looks like my butt's on the line now." Syaoran joked. Sakura giggled cutely. They were in Syaoran's limo heading toward his house.  
  
The chuffer opened the door for the two of them to leave. Syaoran had bought Sakura a beautiful new light pink dress so she would look presentable to his mother and staff.  
  
"Do you think they'll like me?" Sakura asked shyly. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Why wouldn't they like you?" Syaoran said to her.  
  
"Good evening Master Li, Ms."  
  
"Kinomoto." Sakura said as she smiled nicely at Wei.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto" Wei said as he led them into Syaoran's huge mansion. "Your mother is in the dinning room waiting your arrival."  
  
Wei opened the door to the large dinning hall. Syaoran guided Sakura into the room and seated her. Syaoran sat next to her. Yelan sat at the head of the table.  
  
"So you are Ms. Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you. I'm Xiao Lang's mother." Yelan said in a soothing manner.  
  
"Where's Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, and Xie Fa mother?" Syaoran said. "I want them to meet Sakura too."  
  
"Your sisters are running a bit late. They said to eat and not wait for them." Yelan answered.  
  
"Dinner is now served." Dinner was placed in front of them.  
  
"Sakura please tell me about yourself." Yelan looked at Sakura with soft eyes trying not to scare her.  
  
"Well um.........I'm 17 years old and........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********After Dinner********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was so nervous to meet your family Syaoran."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they loved you. Here's your room. It right by mine." Syaoran opened the large door to Sakura's room.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran!! I love it! It's huge too!" Sakura looked at her new room. "Can I see your room Syaoran!!" Sakura looked at Syaoran excited and hopeful. It was a face Syaoran couldn't say no to.  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura walked into Syaoran's equally large room. A small beep on one side of the room caught her attention. Sakura walked toward the computer.  
  
Clow Reed says,  
  
Hey Syaoran can you come to the mall tomorrow? The girls wanna go and I was wondering if you wanna go too.  
  
"Um.....Syaoran, I think someone needs you." Sakura pointed at the screen. Syaoran walked over.  
  
"Oh ok. Um......you want to go to the mall with me tomorrow?" Syaoran asked shyly.  
  
"Sure! I need some new clothes anyway. All my clothes are in Japan. Who is that by the way?"  
  
"Clow Reed? It's my friend Eriol." Syaoran got in her chair and typed.  
  
Little Wolf says,  
  
Sure. Mind if I bring a friend?  
  
Clow Reed says,  
  
Oh a friends eh? *snickers*  
  
Little Wolf says,  
  
Knock it off Eriol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********Mall********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked into the not so crowded mall. It was still early too. Syaoran was in a loose white shirt and a beige cargo pants. Sakura had one a light pink shirt and white khaki pants.  
  
"Syaoran! Over here!" Eriol shouted from a bench.  
  
"Been waiting long?" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Nah. Not long at all. Who's this cute girl you're with?" Another boy replyed.  
  
"This is Sakura." Syaoran replyed.  
  
"So is this your girlfriend. You seem to spend a lot of time with her." Eriol asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Well she...I...we" Syaoran stumbled with his words. He really embarrassed too.  
  
"Off course!" Sakura chirped happily. Syaoran was all red at this point.  
  
"Syaoran finally got a girlfriend huh?" The black haired girl said. "Let me introduce us then. Eriol the one with the glasses. Tomoyo is the girl over there with Eriol. I'm Mei Lin, Syaoran's cousin and this is my boyfriend, Tsubaki."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* Syaoran: Boring  
  
Eriol: Unfortunately I have to agree this time  
  
White Tiger Girl: *smack smack* ignore them. Anyway leave a review or I you'll never see a chapter again!! Just kidding. 


	5. Waves of Fun

Title: Gateway To Sanity

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG13 for language and violence

White Tiger Girl: I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person! I love you all! Please try not to over analyze the chapters because then I have to analyze things which means I need to think things through really carefully and….

Kai: And she'll get a headache from over thinking with her tiny lil dumb brain.

White Tiger Girl: --# Why are you here aren't you supposed to be in my Beyblade fics! Where's Syaoran and the rest of my cast?

Kai: They said you are very bothersome and quit doing introductions and ending notes with you. So they called me here. I think I want to quit too but I just love to piss to you off

White Tiger Girl: -- You're doing a very good job too. jumps Kai

sign drops that says: White Tiger Girl does not own CCS, Beyblade or their characters.

Chapter 5 Waves of Fun

* * *

Mei Lin, Tsubaki, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura sat down at the benches after spending about half the day shopping. They guys had bags up to their heads. 

"Why are we holding these Mei Lin? They're your stuff and if this continues I'll be broke." Tsubaki complained shifting some of the bags closer to Mei Lin.

"It's impossible for you to go broke baby. And if you did I'd be very sad and you'll live the rest of your life lonely." Mei Lin pouted giving him the saddest face he'd ever seen. Tsubaki sighs in defeat and Mei Lin starts to giggle at how needy his boyfriend was.

"Did you have fun Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"I had lots of fun! I haven't hopped like that in years! I'm so gla-" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Look it's one of my mom's stores! Lets go!" Tomoyo jumps up excitedly and grabs Sakura and Mei Lin and runs off with Mei Lin and Sakura dragged behind. The guys got up sluggishly, looking at their wallets and then slowly making their way to the store "Singing Starz".

"Sakura you have to try this!"

"No this one would be much cuter!"

"Please I-"

"This is absolutely fabulous!"

The guys watched in awe wondering how they could have so much energy after running around for the last few hours non-stop. After about 3 hours or so the girls were finally ready to pay.

"We'll take all of these please." Tomoyo handed the cashier a pile of clothes.

"Of course Ms. Daidouji." The cashier began scanning the huge pile of clothes and gave a 50 discount to them. "Ok that'll be….5,738 dollars and 54 cents." Tomoyo saved her boyfriend from paying for the huge amount by taking out her credit card and charging it. They all left the store and the guys went straight to the bench again.

"Syaoran! Can we go to the beach? I haven't been there in such a long time." Sakura gave Syaoran her cutest face. Knowing him he couldn't resist.

"Sure"

"Yay!" Sakura bounced up and down happily grabbing her new friend's hands and dragging them to the parking lot.

Once they got to the parking lot they went their separate ways. They decided they were going to drop off their stuff and head for the beach in two hours. Eriol and Tomoyo were going to bring the sandwiches, Sakura and Syaoran the desserts, and Mei Lin and Tusbaki bring the drinks.

**Syao and Saku**

"Look at the bathing suite I got Syaoran! Mei Lin and Tomoyo helped me pick it out." Sakura held a small powder pink bikini. It has small flower imprints and spaghetti strap ties. Syaoran could only gawk at her. "Maybe I should try it on for you and then-"

"No! No! It's ok. We should start getting the desserts together!" Syaoran fought to keep the heat from rising in his cheeks. He failed. Sakura gave Syaoran a cute laugh that didn't help him in hiding his blush.

"Alright then. What should we bring?" Sakura grabbed Syaoran and dragged him into the kitchen. "How 'bout some fruit? Or maybe we can make something? But only 2 hours, it'll be hard." Sakura started looking through the fridge. "Syaoran! Lets make a fruit salad! I wish I could make a cake too but we don't have enough time to do everything…"

"We could try. 2 hours should be enough and I don't think they would care if we were a little late. We just need to get some stuff. How 'bout you get started on the fruit salad and I pick up what we need for the cake?"

"Alright! Lets make a strawberry cake! I love strawberry cakes"

"Sure"

Syaoran grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and dashed out the door. Sakura began the salad as Syaoran asked.

"Lets see. We have some strawberries, watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew, blueberries, cherries. Wow! This is going to be a salad!" She washed everything and began to start chopping.

.Later.

Syaoran walked into his house with a bag of cake ingredients only to hear Sakura's yell. "SAKURA!" Syaoran dropped down his stuff and ran into the kitchen. He found her on the floor staring at a woman with a white glow, eyes filled with tears. As soon as Syaoran laid eyes on the maiden the white glow disappeared leaving the two in silence.

"Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran said gently lifting her off the floor. "It's ok." Syaoran gave a long warm hug. "I'm here for you." Sakura finally wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better now but I guess not. I'm sorry for causing you this trouble." Sakura said softly

"You're never trouble Sakura. I would hold you forever just to see you smile." Yelen watched from the doorway of the kitchen. She has never seen her son's eyes shine with such emotion. Filled with such love.

.Beach.

"Wow that's really refreshing!" Mei Lin stretched her arms and finished off the last piece of her cake. They gang has just finished their lunch and plan on doing something fun an relaxing.

"Lets go play in the water. It's starting to get really hot here." Tomoyo complained to the group but was more intended for Eriol. The moments she laid eyes on her boyfriend, she was lifted almost 5 feet in the air. "ERIOL!" The next thing she new she was dunked in into the lake with a huge splash.

"Still hot Tomoyo?" Eriol smirked watching her girlfriend untangle herself from the water trying to stand up. The next minute Eriol found himself pulled into the water. He broke through the surface to see Tomoyo openly laughing at him and the rest of the group laughing as well. A quick move of his arm and splashed Tomoyo.

"Hey!" Before they knew it a splash fight has began and joined by the other two couples.

"I'm going to get some juice. I'll be back in a minute." Sakura excused herself from her group of friends who were engaged in their splash fight. Approach their spot on the beach a group of 5 guys came and stopped her.

"Hey there babe." The dirty blond hair guy said to her.

"Hi." Sakura gave them a cheerful innocent smile. "If you don't mind I would like to pass through."

"Oh we mind. How 'bout you come with us. We'll take you to where the party really is. Don't be shy cutie." The brown haired guy said. He grabbed onto her arm and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm with someone. I don't want to go anywhere with you." Sakura started to panic realizing that these guys weren't as nice as she thought. She struggled but he only tightened his grip.

"Hey c'mon girlie. It's not gonna hurt. Just come with us calmly and then the real fun can begin."

"She said no." Syaoran said from behind them. The group of guys stared at Syaoran and laughed. The second the laughing began the second it died because the presumed leader had a fist connect to his jaw. The brown haired boy stumbled back and released Sakura. She quickly ran behind Syaoran. The other guys came to back up Syaoran.

Before they knew it the fight had began. The girls watched in horror as their boyfriends began to attack the group. They were out numbered but that didn't stop them. Syaoran himself acted like 3 men. As the fight unraveled the girls knew that something had to be done before they got into a lot of trouble. Crying desperately for them to stop they didn't. In a matter of minutes the winner of the fight became evident. As Syaoran and the group brushed themselves off the girls immediately grabbed a hold of their boyfriends n dashed off.

**Later at Syaoran's**

"Are you ok Sakura?" Syaoran asked as Sakura carefully dabbed his cuts n bruises with alcohol. Syaoran occasionally winced to the sting of the rubbing alcohol.

"I'm just fine Syaoran but you didn't have to fight them. We could have just left that way you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Sakura's eyes gave a slight glimmer of sadness. Syaoran's heart melted the minute he saw her eyes. It made him feel helpless everytime he saw her sad or scared because sometimes he couldn't do anything about it.

"It's in my nature to fight." The look in Sakura's eyes once again made his regret his words. "I'm sorry. You've changed me a lot Sakura. You're…" Syaoran began to stutter. He was finding the right words in his mind. "You're very special to me. Before I didn't have someone like you that I trusted. The other girls only want to be with me because of my title but you're different." Syaoran's eyes wondered off as Sakura finished treating Syaoran's wounds. The scenery seemed to have fit the moment. The night was dark and the moonlight was all the laminated Syaoran's large room. The balcony doors were opened and the welcoming breeze blew the drapes slightly and the silence became intense. Syaoran turned his head toward Sakura. He had a glisten in his eye Sakura has never seen before. "I don't want you to be hurt ever again." With that Syaoran passionately kissed Sakura. She was surprised at first but became relaxed with his touch and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

White Tiger Girl: Once again I apologize for the long long delay in chapter. I've been feeling down lately. The guy I love more than anything is now avoiding me.( So my inspiration to write this went away for a bit but after trying to get over him and listen to many upbeat songs I'm ready to write again. As for email alerts I'm afraid I can't send you an email about updates anymore because I have too much to do. Thank you again for your patience and if there are still people reading this I'll update again but if not I'll just stop. 


	6. A Night Out

**Title: Gateway To Sanity**

**Author: White Tiger Girl**

**Rating: PG13 for language and violence**

**White Tiger Girl: Updates might be slow….really slow….I've lost my passion for fanfiction but hopefully it will come back because I hate the thought of leaving u guys without an ending.**

**Chapter 6 A Night Out**

**

* * *

**

"WAHHHHHHHH! Why did he have to break up with me? What's wrong me? Did I turn ugly or something?" Meiling sobbed in Tomoyo's arms.

"Oh, you're not ugly. It's ok. You'll find some other guy just as great. He's just one of the bunch. To be honest we weren't really at all that close to him in the first place." Tomoyo gave her friend a pat on the back and gave Eriol a look to save her. Right then The tension was cut by Sakura and Syaoran entering the room. Currently they were in the home that Tomoyo and Eriol shared.

"What wrong with Meilin?" Syaoran asked throwing his car keys on the coffee table. At his voice Meilin picked up her head and ran to her cousin Syaoran and once again sobbed.

"He left me Syaoran, he left me!" Meiling wailed. Syaoran was cut off guard and not knowing what to do the looked toward Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura. No receiving any help he slowly wrapped his arms around Meiling in comfort. Once again he looked toward the group in help. They one hung their heads and shook it.

"Hey Meilin." Syaoran slowly started to push Meilin away from now wet chest. "How bout I treat us all out to a club. It'll be fun you can get your mind off of…."

"Don't even say his name. No one will ever say his name again. He's dead to me! I deserve this night out!" Meilin's tears were gone now anger replaced her tear stained face. (It's amazing how us girls can have such sudden change in moods…).

For the time being the gang decided to stay at Eriol and Tomoyo's house for a few drinks and a movie. Syaoran is now our wonderful bar tender and Eriol was preparing for the movie. The ladies were getting into their bathing suits….

"And what would you ladies like to drink?" Syaoran asked in a polite voice, mocking a bar tender's job. In turn the girls just laughed and gave Syaoran their orders except for Sakura.

"I don't really know what I want to Syaoran." Sakura shy admitted. She never had a touch of alcohol in her life except for the one time her dad let her try some rum. Syaoran laughed at her innocence.

"Well if you don't want anything alcoholic I can make you something else." Syaoran replied beginning to make the drinks. "Or you can tell me what you want in a drink and I'll try to make something for you."

"I'll try something alcoholic. Um….I want it to be sweet please." Sakura gave Syaoran a sweet innocent smile and bounced into the living room. Syaoran prepared the 5 drinks in Eriol's mini (not so mini) bar. Moments later he was done

"Drinks on!" Syaoran announced to the room. "Long Island Iced Tea for Tomoyo, Devil's Tail for Eriol, Mandarine Mist for Meilin, Pina Colada for Sakura, and a White Russian for me." Everyone took their drinks and got into the indoor hot tub. There was a T.V in the room so they could watch the movie. They sat in the hot tub and sipped at their drinks. They constantly exchanged comments about the movie. Soon the room was filled with laughter and enjoyment.

"So who's driving?" Eriol asked when the gang finished the movie. It was evening now and almost completely dark out.

"Syaoran you up for it?" Meilin asked. No one was really drunk yet but it was just a precaution. They weren't completely irresponsible.

"I don't feel like driving. Lets take the limo." Syaoran replied from the couch. Everyone had already changed from their bathing suits and ready to take the night.

**_.:Later that night:._**

The music boomed into the club when the gang walked into the club. They found an empty booth and put down their stuff. Tomoyo and Eriol were first to leave onto the dance floor. Soon after, Syaoran and Sakura left to the dance floor as well, leaving Meilin in the booth all by herself. Meilin stared out at the dance floor and occasionally sipped on her drink. Her mind began to wonder of what happened. Slowly she began to realize how their relationship wasn't as fired up as she had thought. The thought saddened Meilin more and more.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

Meilin broke from her daze and realized the presence of the man before her. She at this point was completely dumbfounded and simply nodded her head.

"You're Meilin from school right?"

Meilin looked at him more closely and realized who it was. He was in Syaoran's popular crew. If only she could remember his name…

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Zane."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zane. I probably look like an idiot just sitting her nodding and not answering." Meilin gave him a small embarrassed laugh. She looked at him closer. He had messy dark red hair, brown eyes, and smile that will melt your heart. Zane returned her laugh with his own.

"It's ok. Would you like to dance with me? It must be boring sitting her all alone." Zane stood up and offered his hand. Meilin took his hand and got up as well. The two moved toward the middle of the dance floor. A fast song was playing. Meilin was a greater dancer and just allowed her body to slide along with Zane's. Their bodies flowed to the rhythm of the music. No words were exchanged but the looks they gave each other would make you think they were already a couple.

When Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura returned to the table they were glad that Meilin has finally loosen up and forgetting about her breakup.

"Wow Syaoran I never knew you were such a match maker. You always seemed to me as the person that does care about the feelings of girls." Eriol commented with a playful smirk on his face. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's tiny waist and pulled her closer.

"You're a moron. Of course I care about the feelings of girls." Syaoran's voice was cold and stiff. "Besides Zane has had her eye on Meilin for a long time. It's just that she was with that bastard. I simply arranged for him to be here. I warned him though. If he breaks her heart, I'll break him." The coldness of his voice scared Sakura a bit. Syaoran felt his girlfriend stiffen up. He gently rubbed her back a little as an affectionate way to calm her down.

"Well, Meilin can be a loose canon sometimes. We can't be blamed for whatever he's gotten himself into." Eriol said coolly.

"Oh Eriol. You talk about Meilin like she's a danger to society. Whatever happens will just happen. It's not going to be ANYONE'S fault if this relationship doesn't work out." Tomoyo said as she moved closer to Eriol embracing his warmth.

"It's really stuffy in here Syaoran." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "I think I need to get some air. You mind?"

"Sure I don't mind. You go ahead I'll be there in a few minutes." Syaoran got up to allow Sakura to slide out of the booth. Sakura Got her jacket to walked toward the outside of the club. Oddly there wasn't anyone outside the club. One reason being it was late at night or rather, very early in the morning. The wind was brisk but soothing. She pulled her jacket close to her and deeply breathed in the cold night air.

"Sakura…" A melodic but eerie voice broke through the air. Sakura snapped her head around trying to identify the owner of the voice. The voice was so familiar but yet it frighten her. Her eyes landed in mid-air to glowing ghostly figure. Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL! LEAVE ME ALONE" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She covered her ears in attempt to block away the voice. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura saw the ghost's lips move but she couldn't identify the voice. She closed her eyes and told herself what she saw wasn't real.

"Sakura! Leave her alone!" Syaoran's voice broke through. Sakura's eyes instantly snapped open. She saw Syaoran approach her before she blacked out.

* * *

**White Tiger Girl: Well I know it's really short. I'm am really sorry but I guess my muses are gone. Like I said before updates might be slow but lets see how summer goes. I might be able to update more frequently during summer vacation in like a month. I hope I don't end up abandoning this story. That would much upset me and you guys. Don't forget though, this is still just the beginning. The plot hasn't been revealed yet even though some of you guys think you might have guessed it but I'm pretty sure you guys are wrong. xD well remember to review. I need atleast 2 reviews if u guys ever want an update ever again lol.**


	7. Secrets and Lies

Title: Gateway To Sanity

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG13 for language and violence

White Tiger Girl: I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter so I'll keep this note short and the last note will have everything I want to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 Secrets and Lies

"Sir!"

"It's time now. We need to do away with the soon nonexistent."

"Sir, are you sure about this? Is this really right?"

"Are you defying me?"

"No sir! It's just…" The stinging sound rung through the ears of those in the room. The man fell down motionless on the floor. He was clearly shot in the head by the supposed leader.

"Anyone else who doesn't understand my orders?" The room grew silent. No one dared to speak up. The mysterious leader turned his back to the others in the room and walked off. "Then the trash should be disposed of soon." The mysterious man retreated into the light of the doorway. He left his men standing in the darkness of the room to contemplate the orders have just given them.

_**.:Sakura and Syaorn:.**_

Sakura opens her eyes and immediately picks up the sweet scent of Syaoran. She slowly picks herself up to find herself in Syaoran's bed. There was little light since it was the middle of the night. The only light emerged from Syaoran's bathroom and his computer. She assumed the Syaoran was showering. Sakura got off the bed and walked to the computer out of curiosity. It seemed the Syaoran has been talking to Eriol.

Clow Reed says,

Is Sakura ok now?

Little Wolf says,

She's fine now. She's sleeping on my bed.

Clow Reed says,

Wat's wrong with her bed? ;-)

Little Wolf says,

Shut up. I just wanted to keep and eye on her and make sure that she's going to be ok.

Clow Reed says,

O? so you're worried about her huh? You strike me as the person that doesn't worry too much about other people's well being. I think she might have actually changed you. lol

Little Wolf says,

So what. Maybe I am a little worried. It's normal right? Anyway I'm going to go shower now.

Clow Reed says,

k cya

Sakura smiled at the fact that Syaoran was a worried about her. She smiled and quietly walked back to Syaoran's bed and sat. Moments later the bathroom door clicked and Syaoran emerged with a towel tied around his waist and he was drying his hair with the other. It took his almost a minute before he realized that Sakura was awake. He gave a quick smile and turned to put on his boxers and a t-shirt. He walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her. He slid his arm over her waist and gently pulled her closer.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Syaoran asked her gently. Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm feeling fine. You don't have to worry about me." Sakura replied thinking back to Syaoran's conversation with Eriol. The smile on her face put Syaoran more at ease.

_**.:Next morning:.**_

"Xiao Lang!" (A/N: if you guys don't know that's his name in Chinese) His mother yelled through the intercom. This startled Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura nearly jumped from Syaoran's bed. Syaoran moaned from the couch in his room and groggily got up to the intercom. He wondered what was the matter for his mother to used the intercom. It was rarely used because they could simply tell one of the servants to carry the message. Syaoran stretched his arm and put his hand on the wall for his support and pressed the little button on the intercom.

"What is it mother?"

"I assumed that Sakura is with you. I want both of you two down in the dining room as soon as possible but be fully dressed and don't be in a mess Xiao Lang" Syaoran sweat dropped. He knew what his mother was thinking since Sakura wasn't in her room last night. He made a mental note to make sure his mother knows that he and Sakura didn't do anything.

"Well I guess we need to get up and get ready." Syaoran helped Sakura up from his bed. They stayed up later than they thought. They had spent the night getting to know each other.

"I guess I should go to my room and get dressed. I'll come back here and we'll go down together." Sakura gave his a big smile and left his room.

After a few moments bother mindlessly put on fresh clothes and preceded to the stairwell. Almost mindlessly their hands intertwined with each other and began their talk of pretty much nothing. But those talks are the ones most important in a growing relationship isn't it. Before they knew it they have already reached the large dining area. The next room would lead to the family dining room, which was still quite big. Once they reached the family dining room both stopped and Sakura's eyes became wide and moments later a small gasp come from her mouth.

* * *

White Tiger Girl: So…It's been a long time…probably 2 months or so since my last update. I'm sorry this is taking so long and the chapters are still short. I've have to work this summer so it's hard to find time to just sit and write since I've become less energetic from over working and stress. But you know, I really need the money. I hope I can give you guys more chapters soon. Maybe when I'm on vacation sometime in August I have some time to write. Remember to review! (It's really amusing to see how I have 16x more hits than reviews. All feedback is welcomed. I use criticism to help me write better.) 


	8. Reunion

Title: Gateway To Sanity

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG13 for language and violence

White Tiger Girl: I feel good about this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Reunion

-------------------------------

After Sakura's sudden shock her eyes filled with joy and ran to hug her father. Syaoran stands dumbfounded since he had no idea who this man was.

"Mother who is that?" Syaoran whispered to his mother.

"That's Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father" Was her reply. This shocked Syaoran. Quickly he stood up right and bowed to him.

"Welcome to our home Kinomoto-san." Syaoran's voice was stiff and quickly gave away that he was nervous. This however made Yelan smile. This has been the first time she has seen her son so nervous in his life. She could tell that he deeply loved Sakura and wanted to please her father. He probably wanted his approval more than anyone in the world.

"Li-kun, you don't have to be so formal." Fujitaka said to Syaoran. He was hoping to relax the boy but instead only seemed to make his stiffer. "Please just call me Fujitaka, Li-kun"

"Err..um…please just call me Syaoran, Kinomoto-san" With this he bowed again. This made Fujitaka laugh. It looks like Syaoran won't be call him Fujitaka anytime soon.

"Well I came to tell you thank you for taking care of my Sakura. She seems much happier now. However I will be taking custody of her and we will be going home." Fujitaka explained.

This made Sakura worry she grabbed her father's shirt and said, "I don't want to go back to Japan now. I want to stay here with Syaoran and I've made friends here too." Fujitaka gently brushed Sakura's hair.

"Don't worry about that Sakura. I've bought a home here and I plan to expand my business here too. Besides, I don't want to separate such a lovely couple. I expect some grand children in the future." This of course made Sakura and Syaoran blush. Yelan had refrained from laughing at the two.

"Well since we are all gathered here we might as well have some breakfast. Would you please join us." Yelan spoke. Fujitaka nodded his head agreeing to stay for breakfast. "Then Wai, will you please bring breakfast."

"Of course madam." Wai bowed and took his leave. Soon after the maids brought in breakfast and the two families engaged in a lively conversation.

The more time Sakura and Syaoran have spent with each other, the more it felt like it was already a family. But the in heart of an individual, this union will never happen. The more that this individual saw, the more hatred grew. To this individual's eyes, this was no happy sight but a sight of misery and failure.

**_.:Kinomoto Corp:._**

"Well the building isn't quite finished but business has already begun. I'll be resuming my business from here." Fujitaka showed Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san, thank you for allowing me to transfer with you." A man shook Fujitaka's hand. He looked to be about Fujitaka's age but with slightly grayed hair but seemed just as jolly as Fujitaka.

"Ah Yamihara-san. Sakura this is Yamihara Sindo. He is my trusted assistant. He helps me manage a lot of the work here. I don't know if I could run the company smoothly without him." Fujitaka explained to Sakura. Sakura smiled warmly at Sindo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yamihara-san." Sakura shook hands with Sindo as well. He returned Sakura's genuine smile.

"Kinomoto-san, Sakura-chan, I must be off to my work now. I hope we meet again Sakura-chan." Sindo gave them a small wave before he left.

"Sakura! Are you ready?" Syaoran approached Sakura. Sakura nodded. He bowed slightly to Fujitaka. "Kinomoto-san, if you don't mind, may I take your daughter to my home to finish packing." Kinomoto gave his approval and the two was off.

"Sakura I'm glad you got to stay with me and my family." Syaoran admitted in the car. He was blushing a little but enough for Sakura to notice. She gave him a giggle. "What?" Sayaoran asked still blushing.

"Nothing Syaoran." Sakura continued to giggle. "I'm sorry. You look so cute when you're embarrassed." Syaoran blushed even more.

"Am not." Syaoran denied softly. The two continued the happy bickering in the car until they arrived at the Li mansion.

Sakura packed her clothes that Syaoran bought for her. She just realized how much that Syaoran had bought for her during her stay. What struck her most were the beautiful simple gowns that he had bought her for formal occasions. She seemed to love them more now that she won't be just across the hall from Syaoran. She began to pack the picture frames of her and Syaoran. She gazed at them allowing the memories to flood back. The last picture she packed was not of her and Syaoran but of her mother. It was the only thing the institute allowed her bring. She ran her fingers over her mother's form. Suddenly she felt the cold rush at her. Thinking it was the open window she look up to realize the ghostly figure before her. The picture frame fell to the floor, shattering the glass.

"Mother…" It was the only thing that escaped her lips. For the first time since she's been seeing this ghost, it was the first time she realized it was her mother. Sakura seemed as if she was frozen in time and everything around her just melted away.

"Sakura…be careful of…" Everything came rushing back to Sakura as Syaoran opened her door.

"Sakura? Are you ok? I heard a crash." Syaoran spoke as he walked into her room.

"I'm fine. Sorry I dropped one of the photos." Sakura gave him a weak smile. She began picking up the glass pieces. "Ow." Sakura cut her finger on one of the shards.

"Hold on." Syaoran went into the bathroom and brought a wet towel and a band-aid. He cleaned the cut and put the band-aid on. "I'll call someone to clean it up. Don't worry about it. Sakura put the last picture in her traveling bag and zipped it up.

"Thank you Syaoran…" Sakura gave Syaoran a warm smile. "…for everything." Syaoran returned her smile and picked up her bags.

"No problem." Syaoran and Sakura left the room and headed to Syaoran's car. On their way out, they noticed a motorcycle parked outside the mansion. Syaoran put down Sakura's bag in the trunk of his car and approached the bike. He spotted a note and took it.

_I'm returning your bike Syaoran._

_-Eriol_

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle Syaoran." Sakura scanned the bike taking interest in it. Syaoran of course noticed Sakura's curiosity. A devilish smile graced his lips.

"Lets go for a ride." Syaoran said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Sakura agreed but might regret it later. Syaoran helped Sakura get on the bike before he got on. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist. "Hold on tight." His devilish grin appeared before he blasted the motor and popped a wheelie.

"WAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as they took off. She hugged his waist and pressed her head to his back. Bother her eyes were firmly shut. This only made Syaoran's grin widen. From the bushes Eriol watched as Tomoyo videotaped the event. Eriol was happy to see his friend having so much fun.

"I haven't seen Syaoran this playful before. He's only playful when he takes interest in someone but I've never seen his like this before." Tomoyo told Eriol as she turned off she camera since it took Syaoran less than a minute to get out of range of her camera. "I wonder where he's going."

"The highway. If he wants to give her a good scare, he'll be there." Eriol answered knowing Syaoran too well.

_**.:Syaoran and Sakura:.**_

Sakura opened one of her eyes, peeping out to see where they are. Both eyes snapped open as she realized they were on the highway. Her grip tightened around Syaoran.

"You watching Sakura? If you are then hold on tight." Syaoran blasted the motorcycle again and sped off, weaving through the cars and trucks.

"WAHHHHH" Was all Sakura could get out but it was only drowned out by the sound of the bike passing all the cars. Sakura seemed terrified but Syaoran was only enjoying this. After about 10 minutes of insane speed and driving, Syaoran got off the highway and sped faster toward home. He seemed to be faster on the side streets than on the highway. To Sakura it felt like only a minute before Syaoran put the bike on a power slide and a sudden stop.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura grip loosen but continued to lean on Syaoran's back. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura said in a softer voice.

"Well if I didn't scare you, the ride wouldn't have been much fun." Syaoran's devilish grin hasn't left his face since Sakura got on. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Sakura laughed and not much sooner Syaoran started to laugh as well. Sakura never felt such a rush before and for some reason she can't help but just laugh.

-------------------------------------

White Tiger Girl: I hope you liked it. This chapter made me smile and I hope it made you smile too!


End file.
